A Light in the Darkness
by Jek Windu
Summary: As destined leaders rise from the ashes of nuclear holocuast, the War Against the Machines begins. REWRITE AND CONTINUATION HAS BEGUN, CHAPTER FIVE UP, MORE SOON
1. Silent Eulogy

Silent Eulogy  
  
"Three billion human lives ended July 25, 2004. We have lived only to face a new nightmare, the war against the machines."- Gen. John Connor, 2006  
  
"No fate but what we make."  
  
John and his mother had lived by those words. It was the only way of coping with what they knew...the only way of coping with his destiny. John believed those words a lie...a joke as he answered the panicked commander. Then Skynet decided the fate of humanity. Then mankind felt the thermonuclear fury.  
It had only been ten minutes since the rumbling had ended. The only sounds were the silent screams of three billion people. Somehow...it seemed horrifically appropriate. John only had to feel the tears hitting his hand to know Kate was crying. They stood there, mourning the end of the world. The static pouring from the radio seemed the orchestra to some appalling funeral.  
The purpose for John's entire existence was crashing down on him. The sacrifices of those he loved had all been in vain. He let go of Kate's hand and limped down the steps to the couches. His ice-blue eyes were drawn to the cameras, the podium. The man who was supposed to stand there, addressing a crippled nation on its way to war, was now nothing more than ashes. John put his hand on the couch, supporting his crushed ankle. He knew they had to prepare, had to get ready, but all he wanted to do was cry and pity vain sacrifices.  
"I...I should take a look at your ankle." Kate said from the computers, desperately trying to stop her tears. John looked at her blankly. How could she ask that? Compared to the end of the world, physical pain was insignificant. Then he understood. They couldn't stand there forever, they couldn't cry forever. He nodded.  
So it began.  
  
It hadn't taken them long to find the extensive medical bay. Surprisingly, all the supplies were fresh; the place had been kept in shape. Kate sat on a chair not far from John; silence prevailed, for what does one talk about after the end of the world? Looking at the expertly set ankle he said,  
"This is really good, hard to believe you were a vet." His eyes searched for a reaction. She simply sat, unmoving, eyes glistening. He realized his mistake- he had mentioned all she had lost. Her entire life; gone in twelve hours.  
John's failure seemed to spur Kate to speech.  
"I-I still don't understand everything." She said quietly, jade eyes staring at the floor. John looked at her again. Strange, she was already holding back the pain and moving.  
"What do you mean?" he replied gently, unwilling to make another mistake. Kate considered the query for a moment.  
"I know Skynet is going to make an army of machines and start killing...whoever's left. Then there's supposed to be some kind of resistance we're supposed to lead." Even after everything, a vague ghost of skepticism lingered.  
"I don't understand everything myself, but I'll give it a shot. Twenty-four years from now, the Resistance is going to gain a major victory over Skynet. In retaliation, Skynet sends a terminator back to 1984 to kill my mother before I was born..."  
It took an hour to relate everything. When he finished, he wondered. Did it matter at all what he and his mother had done? Was it always meant to happen this way? Questions he would never know the answer to. Suddenly, it was all very typical of the life of John Connor. He laid back and tried to think of something, anything else.  
He didn't know how long silence reigned before Kate spoke again.  
"Shouldn't we check what we have? Supplies, I mean?" He nodded slowly. She walked over to a small desk across the room. After a few seconds of rummaging, she found what she was looking for. Handing a map to John, Kate unfolded her own and said,  
"This says the hydroponics bays are on the third level down...and the armory on the fourth. How 'bout I take hydroponics and you check how we are with weapons?" John nodded again. She left the room, glancing again at the map. He shouldn't be surprised anymore, he thought; that was Kate for you, after all- always moving forward...He pushed himself to the ground, testing his ankle for a moment before heading off to the elevators.  
  
It was impossible. John stood just in the doorway of the armory, his brain frozen for a moment. It was simply impossible. In the control room, the computers had been from the '60s, maybe even the '50s. Yet here...it was all brand new. It just didn't make sense...then John thought for a moment, and decided to count his blessings. Looking around, he saw assault rifles, shotguns, grenade launchers, and machine guns...enough weaponry to arm a sizable army. He picked up two of the pistols and loaded them. It would be a very long time before any human could go unarmed. He heard her come in.  
"How are we on food?" he asked without turning  
"We can stay here indefinitely."  
"No, we can't." he replied with utmost certainty. Puzzlement stained her voice,  
"Why, there's more than enough firepower to defend it."  
"Skynet knows exactly where it is. It'll rest at nothing to see this place is destroyed."  
Once more, the young woman broke the silence.  
"When can we start looking for survivors?"  
"Not for a least two months. We have to wait until the radiation drops." It was then a memory came to him. Ten years ago, Baja. A nine-year- old John sat in the waiting room for hours, about to receive Sarah Connor's death sentence. That was exactly what Crystal Peak was- a giant waiting room. They were waiting to find survivors; they were waiting to begin fighting back. Just as in Baja, the waiting would be the hardest part.  
  
It had taken them two days to explore all of Crystal Peak. John clambered out of the bed of his chosen room and dressed. Walking into Kate's room, he froze for a moment as he saw her. She was sleeping peacefully, curled into a ball under a blanket. A warm feeling of...something washed over him. He shook it off- there would be time for romantic trysting later, now they needed to plan and prepare.  
"Kate." He said loudly. She stirred and tiredly sat up holding the cover to her chest.  
"When we find survivors, they'll have to be trained. I'll need your help for that. How much weapons training do you have?"  
"Not much, mom never let me learn too much about guns."  
"Meet me in that shooting range we found in ten minutes."  
  
John stood at a row, checking the guns and chemicals he had gathered. Kate's boots clacked against the concrete floor.  
"Here I've got an M4A1 with scope, a Glock 17, and an Uzi. We'll start with these."  
"And the chemicals?" she asked, pointing to the multi-colored pile behind him.  
"Those are for making plastique, it's crude, but it packs a lotta punch." Her voice took a concerned tenor.  
"What are they made of?"  
"Nitro-glycerin...I think, maybe a bit more stable." Kate mouthed an "O" as she grabbed the Glock.  
"Can we start with this?" He nodded and stepped back. Going forward, Kate clumsily aimed, fired-and missed. John came up behind her and put laid his hands on her elbows.  
"Yours arms are too high on your chest. That's it. Now, fire." This time she hit dead center. John hesitated to remove his hands. Her arms were firm, but smooth and-he shrugged it off again and moved away...  
"Now, try that without my help." Watching her practice, the truth of the whole thing came to him. They had done everything they could, fought with everything they had, but Judgment Day had come. Almost half the human race was gone, and there was nothing they could ever do to change that. All they could do was move forward, fight back, and win. 


	2. Nightmare

Nightmare  
  
"Dreams are whatever gets you through the night. Nightmares are what's waiting for you when you wake up." – Gen. Daniel Dyson, 2028  
  
Nicholai Givinchei coughed as he walked along the sewers of Los Angeles. He'd come down here over two days ago; just some overtime, a little extra spending money. Whatever had happened up top had knocked him out, and blocked every entrance he'd come to.  
He stopped to catch his breath, further unsettled by the sight of the unmoving stream of sewage, he took a glance at his watch- 4:25 p.m. He walked a little faster when he caught sight of the next entrance ladder. Putting his hands on a cold rung, he climbed. At the cover he pushed, damn things weighed seventy pounds. He huffed as the lid gave way, shoving it to the side, he climbed out and got his first sight of the surface. His mind froze.  
It was pitch black. No lights, no sound- no life. All the windows were knocked out, nothing made a sound. It was cold, too cold...What...A small black form near the doorway of a store, what was it?- His mouth dropped, recognizing a charred human skeleton for it was. He started looking toward the ground. Then he realized where he was. A crowd crossing the streets in between lights...  
"Oh God, oh God...", he mumbled. They were dead, all dead. All around him, burnt remains laid. What the hell had happened?! How could this happen?! Terrorist attack?! Accident?! He...he had to do something. Were there any other people? That was it- he had to look for people who made through...whatever had happened. There had to be other people, right? Right?  
  
Bright light assaulted Daniel Dyson as he painfully opened his eyes. What was going on?  
"Sorry." A voice said, the light moving away. Now soaked in darkness, Daniel was no less confused.  
"Wha-what's going on? Where am I?"  
"We were doing that school thing, remember, Danny? Spend the night at a college to see what it's like?" Finally, a voice he could recognize, Ed Telly. The original voice spoke up again.  
"I'm Stacy Conahan, remember? We were down here in the playing some games when something happened outside. It was big, whatever it was- it knocked you out the last two days. Ed here was afraid it was a coma." Well, his head hurt enough. But what the hell had happened? He could see a bit now, and faced Ed.  
"Did you go up and check out what happened?"  
"No, we wanted you up and about first. But, if you feel up to it, we can check now." Another voice intruded. It was...Stacy's sister, Kelly; the new kids.  
"I'm fine," he said as he moved to his feet. Ed fumbled for a moment, then handed Daniel his backpack as he shrugged on his own. A thought struck Daniel.  
"Hey, have you guys checked the radio?"  
"That's the weird thing," Ed answered, "we get static from every station." Daniel began the feel more and more uneasy. No storm or quake could do this, so what the hell had happened?  
Quietly, Stacy leading them with the flashlight, they made their way through the basement rec area to the stairs. Daniel couldn't help it as he marked where the vending machines were; what had him so on edge? Why did it feel marking those vending machines was so important? Then they saw it. The door was gone, the stairs leading up to open air. Nervously they climbed, what could just take off the door like that? The group reached the surface. What the fuck?!! It was almost as dark as the basement. But they didn't need much light to see it.  
The college was gone. All of it, every building, just gone. Here and there a broken wall stood, crumbling remnants of three-story buildings. The parking lot was home to a mass of charred cars. Stacy screamed.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, MAN?!! WHA-what's going on?!" Ed cried out as Kelly began to weep. Daniel turned toward the center of the city, the center that was no longer there. Suddenly he knew, it was so obvious, so absolutely obvious.  
"Judgment Day," he said quietly, "so this is Judgment Day." The nuclear holocaust his father had gave his life to stop. So, the death of Miles Dyson had been in vain. Skynet had come online, and the war against the machines had begun.  
Ed was pacing, panicking, Kelly and Stacy embraced, crying. He had to stop this. He took off his backpack.  
"Ed, Stacy, go back down and fill our backpacks with as much food and water as they can hold- at the bunch of vending machines." As the two complied, Daniel went over to Kelly. What to do? Then he remembered holding his mother while she cried after Sarah Connor had told them what had happened at Cyberdyne. He put his arms around her, and let her cry into his shoulder. They needed to find shelter, a place to build a fire and keep warm. No, finding a place to sleep wouldn't matter much in the long run. Not when the Terminators started coming. So this was the end of the world.  
  
A cough awoke William Perry. The toddler let out a whimper as he hugged his knees to his chest. It was so scary and dark down here. He was so hungry. He'd been playing hide and seek with Josh when he came down here. Then the big rumbling had come and made him go sleep. When he woke up, it was all dark, and he couldn't see where the stairs were. Will's stomach growled, and his eyes began to get blurry. Where was everyone?! Where were mommy and daddy?! Had they forgotten about him?! He started to cry.  
He sniffed and stumbled to his feet. He so hungry, he didn't care how dark it was, he wanted some food. Will felt around for the stairs, it was scary, but he was hungry. He found the stairs, and began to climb. At the top, he couldn't find the doorknob. He pushed, and a piece of something moved, letting him out. When he saw the outside world, he wanted to run back into the basement. It was dark, so dark and scary and cold. The big buildings looked all messed up and broken. Then he looked at the ground- and screamed. The scary skeletons, a whole bunch! Will ran as fast he could, he had to get away! Where were mommy and daddy?! Had the skeletons ate them up?! He couldn't get away, there were so many! He went into a store and hid behind a shelf. No bad monsters here. He was safe. He panted, so tired and hungry. Where was some food? Why was it so cold? Will closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
While waiting for the radiation to drop, there was no point in staying up later than necessary. As such John was peacefully asleep by nine. Or, rather, as peacefully as Sarah Connor's son could be. An intruding hand touched John. Instinctively, he jolted, bringing his handgun to rest on his enemy at the base of the jaw. Then he saw who it was. Kate backed away wide-eyed.  
"Sorry." he said, putting the gun back under the pillow. Kate came a few steps closer.  
"It's alright." She said, looking every bit military in the gray tinted camouflage.  
"I made some dinner, it'll be better than those ration packets things, come down to the galley when you're ready." She turned and left, leaving John to feel like a total idiot. Why did his mother have to teach him that little stunt? Now Kate was mad at him and- Wait. When did it suddenly matter so much if Kate was happy with him? Now his head was starting to hurt. He stood and dressed quietly, showers were a luxury fast passing.  
He walked through the double doors of the galley to be shocked. In the center of the galley was a veritable feast. John walked toward as if in a daze, mouth watering all the while. Stopping and staring at the meal he looked up to Kate and her satisfied smile.  
"I-is that steak?" he whispered reverently. Kate nodded smugly.  
"What is all this?"  
"I found this stuff in the freezer room. Seems this is what the President would be dining on if he was here." She replied as John dug in with earnest.  
"But that isn't the real prize," she said, pulling out the tall bottle of champagne, "1956 red wine." John's mouth fell open. Grabbing a glass from Kate, John chugged half of it down in about two seconds. Wow, that was some good stuff.  
They sat there, sitting in a comfortable silence while they ate. This was the best dinner John had ever had. His mom had never indulged him such, and he never thought it was safe to go to the places in the cities- John let go of his fork and put the glass back on the table. He was sitting here eat steak and drinking wine while people in the cities were starving. How the hell could he do this?  
"I don't think I can-"  
"I know what you're thinking," Kate said solemnly and grasped his hand, "you're wondering how we can eat like this." John's eyes cast downward.  
"There's nothing we can do for them right now. It's not a sin stop seeing the bigger picture every once in awhile, John." 


	3. Forward

Forward  
  
"In this war, you either move forward or you die, there is no in-between."-  
Lt. Jake Connor, 2042  
  
Why couldn't Will find anybody?! Why were all the bad skeletons here?! Where were mommy and daddy?!! Will ran through the streets, but there were always more bad skeletons! Why were there so many?! Where was everybody?! Will began to cry again; he wanted mommy!! He wanted something to eat! Something touched his shoulder, Will screamed. He tried to run, but the monster held him!  
"It's okay, little boy, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." A nice voice said. Will turned around, it was a lady, and she looked really nice, but-  
"What about all the monsters?!" the lady smiled sadly and brought him in for a hug. He looked up at her and she said,  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad monsters, okay? My name is Mrs. Michiko, what's yours?"  
"Will." The lady smiled again and took his hand.  
"You're very hungry, aren't you," Will nodded, he was really, really hungry, "I know a place we can get some food, follow me, k?" Will nodded again and held Mrs. Michiko's hand. He was gonna get some food!  
After walking for awhile, Will looked up at the sky. It was all black, but where were the stars? He looked up at the lady.  
"Ma'am, where are all the stars?"  
"I-...it's just a real cloudy night, Will." He frowned a bit,  
"Then when is the sun gonna come up?"  
"I...I honestly don't know, Will." Will frowned more, what did that mean? And why did the lady look so sad?  
  
It was a rare thing that John could remember his dreams. His nightmares...  
Where was he? Dark, so dark. He couldn't see thing. Where was he!? What was going on?! He turned, there had to be, there was always a way out, a way to stop it. He turned again and- there he was. It was the T-800, his terminator, just before he had lowered himself into the steel, right here In front of him. Just before John had lost his only father. Suddenly, he was just ten years old, unwilling to let go. The T-800 looked down at him.  
"I know now why you cry. And I know it is something I can never do." Then the terminator was gone, and more darkness. What was going on?! He turned yet again and John was back in Mexico, seven years ago. Watching his mother die. She had so much trouble breathing, no doctors around, John couldn't do a thing. Sarah looked at him, tried to say something; the words wouldn't come out.  
"It's okay, mom, it's okay." The tears coating his voice. Finally the words came.  
"I-I'm s-so sorry," her breaths were short, weak, "Ah-I-I," she could barely breathe now, "I love..." Then it ended. Sarah Connor, the legend, the hero, his mother, was dead. John fell to his knees. Why? Why did he have to go through that again, dammit?! He looked up once more. He was in some kind of building. Where?- Before John stood himself, older, scarred, tired. The older John then spoke words that would ruin his mother's life.  
"Thank you for you courage through the dark years. I cannot help you with what you must soon face, but know that you must be stronger than you imagine you can be. You must survive, or I will never exist. Remember, there is no fate but what we make for ourselves." No fate, huh?! They could make up their own fate, was that it?!  
"BULLSHIT," the younger John said, "WE CAN'T CHANGE ANYTHING, YOU LYING BASTARD!!" Look at him, standing there so smug, so calm- what the hell was wrong with him?! John tackled the elder one to the ground. Bash his head in, punched him.  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!" John opened his eyes and screamed. Under him lay not his other self, but Kate. She was dead, a rivulet of blood coming from her mouth. No, no, no, NO. John looked around, it was an endless field of people. They were all dead, skin and flesh charred off, leaving nothing but blackened bone. He looked back at Kate, John screamed once more as he watched the woman he loved turn into a skeleton. Flesh charring away, curling from the bone. Oh God, no, no! John looked up, up at a gleaming endoskeleton, its soulless red eyes. He screamed.  
Bolting up, he looked around wildly for a moment. The door burst open and Kate rushed in.  
"John! Are you okay, you were screaming!" Realization glazed her eyes, her voice softened.  
"It's okay, John, it's okay." She reached for him he batted her hands away. He couldn't face her now. He fled, couldn't face it now. John ran to his only refuge, his only solace- the armory. He sat at one of the crates, and put his face in his hands.  
  
His mommy and daddy had said that sewers were dirty places and that he should stay away from dirty places. Will looked up at Mrs. Michiko.  
"Do we have to go there? It's all dirty and icky and nasty down there." The lady smiled at him.  
"Yes, we have to go down there. But, I have some friends down there, really nice ones. And there's food too." Will grinned. He was finally gonna get some food!  
"C'mon, we got to go get some food!" He grabbed the sewer cover and pulled. The cover didn't move. He tried again, it was too heavy!  
"How are we gonna get the cover open?" Mrs. Michiko pulled out some kind of metal thing from her bag. Will pointed at it and asked,  
"What is that? Is it for getting the cover off?" The lady smiled again and said,  
"It's called a crowbar and yes, it is for getting the cover off." She placed the curved end of the crowbar and pushed the rest of the bar down. And just like that, the cover was open and Mrs. Michiko pushed it to the side. Wow, what a cool thing. The lady started to climb down the ladder and grabbed his hand.  
"Come on, Will. That's it, climb down just like that."  
When they got to the bottom, the lady held him by the hand and led him along the side. He wondered if the lady's friends would have hot dogs, or hamburgers, or...candy! Going down the path, Will squinted, was that a light way down there?  
As they got to the light, a big man came toward them.  
"Thanks God you made it back, Nani," the big man looked down at Will, "And who might you be, little tyke?"  
"My name is Will Perry."  
"And my name is Jack Baner, nice to meet you." Mrs. Michiko looked up at the man.  
"I found him a couple of miles from here, all alone. How are the sick ones doing?" Mr. Baner looked down.  
"Not to good, I mean we don't even know what's wrong with them, how can we help 'em? I-I don't think Rickie's gonna last another day." The lady looked down. She led Will into a little room on the side of the sewer. There were lots of people here, Mrs. Michiko led him through the people. Was this where you got food? The crowd cleared and his mouth dropped.  
A whole row of people on the floor, all of them sick. The people breathed all weird, like they wanted to cough but couldn't. They looked all fat and stuff, but it was weird...they didn't look...right. Mrs. Michiko stopped in the middle of the row. It was sick boy, and a girl was sitting beside him holding his hand. The boy looked sicker than the others; Mrs. Michiko sat and held the boys other hand. The boy grimaced and tears started coming down his face.  
"Mama, mama. Where's my mama?" He whispered. Will felt sorry for the boy, he wanted to help...but...  
"Ma'am, can you help him?"  
"No, Will, I don't even know what's wrong with him." The little girl tugged on Mrs. Michiko's dress.  
"Is my brother gonna die?" the lady gave the girl a hug. Will didn't think he was very hungry anymore.  
  
John stared at the floor of the armory. That nightmare had been so, so unfair. Seeing Kate lying there, dead, seeing her just...crumble away...he'd thought of her as his love. He had thought he loved her. Did he? But, if he did, then it just proved he could never change anything. Proved that everything...his whole life up to now hadn't meant a damn thing. How could he? How could he say those words, that lie? How could he send his own father to die? What could drive him to make the life of his own mother meaningless?  
John heard her footsteps...could he really be in love with her? Kate stopped a few meters from him.  
"Look, John, you had a bad dream. I know what it was about. Do you think I wasn't torturing myself, trying to figure out some way to change all this? Well, I have. And do you know what I realized, huh, John? There is no changing it, not a damn thing. There never was. We can never save those three billion people. But we can save what's left, we can make sure some part of humanity lives on. I can't save those people alone, John. You know that, you know who you are." She stopped, he stared. Nothing they ever could do. He had thought that same thing just hours ago...He looked at her. She was moving forward, holding back the pain. What an amazing person...She moved away, to one of shelves and grabbed a grenade launcher. She looked it up and down, she sighed and turned to him.  
"John, I have no idea how to use this thing. You do, I'm sure. I'll be down in the armory. You can either man up, accept who you are and teach me this thing. Or you can stay down here and run a little while longer. Your choice." Without a second glance at him, she left. No doubt about it now- he loved that woman. John stood to his feet and accepted his fate. 


	4. Dawn

Dawn  
  
"The night is always darkest just before the dawn."- Ancient Proverb  
  
September 28, 2004  
  
Kate lay still, body prostrate on top of John. She looked around the darkened room, thinking. Two months had passed since the end of the world. Wow. Had it really been that long? It seemed like time had just...melted away. It had been just her and John, alone. Training, preparing, waiting for the day the war would really begin...  
John stirred, moving his right arm around her. Kate smirked a bit. She shouldn't really be all that surprised- after all, it was hard for a man and a woman to keep their hands off each other after two months alone. Especially when said man and woman were supposedly destined to marry. She craned her head to see his face. Strange, he looked so...so young when he was asleep. For awhile, he stopped looking like a man with the weight of the future on his shoulders. If only she could see him like this all the time.  
Kate's eyes caught the glinting diamond on her finger. Why hadn't she taken it off? Scott was dead. That world was dead. How often had she berated John? How many times had she told him that there was nothing they could ever do and that all they could do was accept it and move forward? The pain was still fresh. Every time Kate closed her eyes she still saw her father's limp body, still saw the T-X coming to her in the guise of Scott. Except when she was with John, like this. Then she didn't have to feel the pain for little while. For a time she didn't have to constantly move forward, didn't have to think about what had happened or what was going to happen.  
John shifted again. He'd wake up in a few hours and the man with the future on his shoulders would return. Kate looked into his face once more. Destiny- both a blessing and curse.  
  
Nicholai twisted and jerked in his sleep. Dead people all around him...had to run, had to find people...Oh no, no! There wasn't anyone left but him. He was all alone... Nicholai bolted up, eyes bulging. The fire...gone down...Maybe he should wake up the others-Wait...what?! They were gone, wh-where could they have gone?!  
"Jack, Anaiya, Cindy!!! Where are you! D-Don't leave me all alone!" He spun, where could they be!? Had they abandoned him! Left him all alone in this hell? What was he going to do-  
"Nick! Nick, it's alright! We're here!" That was Anaiya's voice, behind him. He turned, there they were, he hadn't been abandoned.  
"Where were you?"  
"I found a store, with food in an underground cellar," Cindy replied, holding up a bag full of the stuff. "I came back for everyone, but we decided to let you sleep. You've been working the hardest of all of us, you know." The others nodded. Nicholai sat back down, food...that was good. They hadn't anything to eat in days. The rest sat, putting their bags of food between them. Nicholai tore into the food, chewing fast and drinking fast.  
Cindy edged close to him, putting a hand on his arm and smiled. He smiled back; he'd been alone so long...it had taken him so long to find them. But, how long had it been since- whatever had happened? A month? Two? A year? No, it couldn't be a year, it couldn't. Had to be a month or two, right? Nicholai looked up at the dark sky. It was always dark, he could never see the moon or the stars...  
His eyes moved around, taking in their bombed out home. Had anyone ever lived here, before? Were their bodied buried under the pile of brick? But...that didn't matter, he wasn't alone. Yes, he wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"Daniel, I know this place has done us well, but we've eaten all the food in the cellars. This place Stacy found has all the food we need and enough space. We just need your okay to move. Well?" Ed questioned. Daniel looked around the enormous grocery store. This place had been there home for months...But it had run out of food, food runs were taking longer and longer. And now it wasn't just the four of- they'd found twenty other people...But still- this place was safe. Leave it? Should they?  
Why did everybody look to him to lead? He wasn't a leader, he just tried to keep everyone alive until John- But, what made him think John would come to them? How did he know John was even around, even alive? Hell, how could even be sure this was Judgment Day?! Ed spoke again.  
"Daniel, I need an answer. No one's willing to do anything without your approval. And I'm with them. What do you want us to do?" What did he want them to do? How could be sure of anything anymore? If the machines came now...But, he had to tell them something, right? Well, this place was big enough for them all...but it had run out of supplies...And this new place was big enough, and it was full. But still, which was the right decision? Who gave him the right to decide what happened to 24 lives?  
"Daniel?" Ed's voice took on a tinge of fear. Daniel looked at him. If he cracked now, the others would panic. They would get themselves killed. It was up to him...He took a deep breath. Was this the right thing to do? If only John was here.  
"Okay, we-we'll move to this new place. Make sure everyone's ready."  
  
John sat down on the bed as he pulled on his boots. Another day of waiting, another day Skynet would be building its armies, planning genocide. He looked over at the sleeping form. He had to wake her but...she just seemed so- so content. But he needed her for- What? Why did she have to be awake now? He could do the morning routine himself. Well, Kate could sleep a bit longer. John shrugged on his shirt.  
John pushed open the door to the Secondary Control Room. The real control room, rather. Every modern computer system was in here. Everything he needed to start off. Without looking, he walked across, to a particular monitor. Radiation detection- the machine that would tell John when to start the war. Ironic, human redemption signaled by a machine. John barely took a glance at the monitor, as he'd thought- the radiation was still too dangerous. It looked like just another- Wait just a god damned second. John turned back to the monitor and stared for a moment.  
"KATE!!!" He called as loud as he could, not even bothering to grab his radio. It was amazing, just- wow. The thing said it was safe. After all this time, they were ready to begin. He barely heard her enter.  
"John! What is it? Why are you-"she stopped, staring blankly at the monitor.  
"John, am I dreaming?" He shook his head. Relief filled him, and he turned to her.  
"Well...we've been over the maps, so I guess we should go to L.A. first. Alright, go down to the supply room and grab some food. I'll prep a truck. I leave in 30 minutes." Kate looked at him incredulously.  
"John, uh, I'm going." He shook his head. What?  
"No, you're staying here. I'm that one that goes."  
"Uh-uh, I'm going, John. You've got to stay here." He frowned. Time to put his foot down.  
"Look, you're staying her where it's safe, I'm going. That's it. Final." Her face tightened and pointed a finger. John took a step back.  
"If you think I'm going to let you keep me here because of some macho, testosterone-fueled urge to 'protect' me, then you've got another thing coming! I'm going, and you are staying, understand me?" John felt his back hit the table. What the hell?  
"Do you understand me, General?" She asked, teeth bared, in a voice like poisoned honey. He nodded.  
"Now, go get the food. I leave in 45 minutes."  
  
Driving through the cold desert, Kate began to understand John a little better. For how many years had he seen this...wasteland in his dreams? It was 2 PM, in July, yet it was pitch black. No moon, no stars- nothing but an endless field of darkness. It was a dust cloud, thrown up by the instant, mutual destruction of every major city in the world. And by the collective ashes of half the human race.  
After this, what would be left of the city? A few crumbling buildings, Monuments to a dead world? Or nothing? How long would what was left stand? Would it still be here decades from now, reminding people of a civilization destroyed in an instant?  
How many people had really survived the end of the world? How many of them had strength enough to move on and fight back? How many of them would die before it was over?  
Did even John know how long the war would be? Years, yes, decades, yes- but...maybe even centuries? How old would she be, when it was all over? Would she even still be alive?  
Kate began to near the city limits. She could almost make out what was left of the skyline against the dark sky. In the back of the truck, she had forty cases of rations, but would it be enough? Or, was it too much? Kate shook away the questions as she came closer. However many survivors there were, she would find them. Or however few there were.  
  
The little boy had died a while ago. He'd just gotten sicker and sicker until one day he'd just stopped breathing. All the sick ones were dead. Will watched the tic-tac-toe board while Mindy thought about her move. A lot more had gotten sick and died, there wasn't many left here. But Mrs. Michiko and Mr. Baner were still with him. Mindy drew a pink circle, making two in a row crosswise. Will smiled, he and Mindy were good friends, but she was really bad at this game. He took the chalk and made an X beside her circle, making three in a row up-and-down. Mindy huffed and left.  
Bored, he looked around the room. His eyes fell on a big old man sitting in the corner. He'd heard Mrs. Michiko talking about how crazy the old man was, for thinking that something called nukes had made it all scary outside.  
Will got to his feet and walked to the man. The old man saw him and said  
"Whadya want, kid?" Will stopped and kicked his feet against the ground, the old man was all scary and, and old up close! And he wasn't a kid! He was four! The old man laughed a little bit and said  
"It's alright, kid, I don't bite. Now what did you come over here for?"  
"I'm not a kid! My name's Will and I'm four," he said, holding up his fingers, "I wanted to know what nukes were. Do you know?" The man looked at him weird for a minute.  
"A nuke is a weapon."  
"Is it a gun?"  
"No, it's a bomb."  
"Powerful?"  
"Super-powerful."  
"What is it for?" The old man stopped again and frowned.  
"It's...it's to kill a lot people all at once. It's what happened to this place."  
"Why would somebody make something like that?"  
"Because they were afraid of each other."  
"Why?"  
"They just were. So afraid they built nukes. Now we're paying the price for it. I feel sorry for you kid, people like me, we won't last long, not like this. But you, you're going to have to bear the brunt of this."  
"Did the sick people get sick because of the nukes?"  
"Yes." Will looked at the ground. Outside was all messed up and scary. The sick people were dead. His mommy and daddy were probably dead. All because some stupid big people had been scared. Big people were really stupid.  
  
The group quietly made their way through the ruins toward their new home. Daniel looked around the gaunt faces, torn clothes. Had it been the right decision? If machines were out here...no, he couldn't think about that now. Daniel heard a gasp, head jerking up he saw- It was so sudden so unexpected. The headlights of the truck lumbered toward them, stopping a few meters away. Whoever was driving left the engine running as they got out. Walking in front was the headlights, was...a woman?  
"I'm Kathryn Brewster, from the Army. I'm here to help you." Daniel made his way ahead, had to get a better look at her.  
"I'm Daniel Dyson. I've got about thirty people with me. What are you going to do?" A redhead, pretty, tall- and she had a pistol on her hip.  
"Do any of you need medicine or food?" she said. Weird, why hadn't she answered the question?  
"No, we're all fine, there's a place we were heading to, has lots of food. Now, tell me what's going to happen to us." She said nothing for a moment.  
"I'm going to take you all to a bunker, Crystal Peak, you'll be safe there." There it was- she had to know, had to. But, could he be sure?  
"Safe from what?" A pause just a little too long.  
"From any lingering radiation, the cold, starvation- many things." Daniel nodded- oh yes, she knew alright.  
"Look, I can't take you with me just yet. I have to find other groups of survivors. It'll take me a few days, but then I'll come and get you." Kathryn turned back to her truck. Ed's voice peeped up from behind Daniel.  
"Uh...Ms. Brewster, ma'am, do you know what happened?"  
"All further questions will be answered when you get to Crystal Peak." Daniel looked at his group. Should he really leave them alone, just to answer a question? Well, they would be safe, Ed would take care of them...he had to know.  
"Wait. I want to go with you, help you." Ed shook his head.  
"Danny, you can't leave us alone! We'll-"  
"Be fine, you can lead them, Ed. Just take them to the grocery store, I'll be back in a few days." He turned to Kathryn. Please, let him go. She nodded.  
Daniel climbed into the truck, glancing at the group as the truck passed them. Ed would keep them safe, he would. He turned to Kathryn.  
"Kathryn-"  
"Please, Kate." She said in a much...softer voice.  
"Alright, Kate, I'll just cut to the chase. Do you know John Connor?"  
"Yes."  
  
Nicholai sat by the small fire, warming his hands. The others were asleep. He wanted to see his girlfriend. Alyssa. Was she even alive? Or was she just another charred husk amidst the many? She had raven black hair, with the brightest green- What was that? A slow, lumbering sound. Crunching gravel...A truck. It had to be a truck! Bu-but all the cars were destroyed here, how could- it...it was from outside! Which meant...help!  
"Guys, guys! Wake up, wake up!" The other three bolted up. Cindy was the first to speak.  
"Nick, what is it?!"  
"Don't you hear it? A truck, it's a truck!" Jack frowned, then he grinned.  
"It is- it's a truck!" Nicholai ran out of the half-gone building. Headlights blinded for a moment, but he waved. Oh yes, rescue! Help was here! The truck came to a stop, and two people came out.  
"My name is Kathryn Brewster, I'm from the Army. This is my friend, Daniel Dyson. We're here to help you." Nicholai ran forward to the woman and embraced her. Sweet, sweet woman.  
"Thank you, thank you so much." He felt a gentle hand pull him back. Anaiya came in front of him.  
"Hello, I'm Anaiya, this is Nicholai. The other two are Cindy and Jack." The young man, Daniel, and Kathryn whispered for a moment, before Kathryn turned to them.  
"There's only four of you and all of you look hungry, so get in the back, there's as much food as you need."  
The group clambered into the back, and Nicholai tore into the little food packets. They'd been rescued, it was all over. It would all be okay now.  
  
"Hey, everybody wake up, now!" Will opened his eyes, why was Mr. Baner yelling? He sat up from his blanket. Huh? Who were the two people beside Mr. Baner?  
"These two are here to help us. Upside, they've got a truck full of supplies that can fit all of us."  
"I'm Kathryn Brewster from the Army, this is Daniel Dyson. We're going to take you to a bunker called Crystal Peak," Wow! The woman was from the Army," I need you to come to the surface, unless it's important to you, don't take anything with you." The people started getting up and walking forward. Will walked to the Army woman. Wow! She had a real gun! But was she really from the Army? He tugged on her pants.  
"Ma'am, are you really from the Army?" The woman gave him a big smile.  
"Yeah, I'm from the Army. What's your name?"  
"I'm Will Perry."  
"Okay, Will, do you want to ride upfront with me?"  
"Yeah!"  
When they got to the truck, the woman helped him into the seat. She turned on the truck and began to rumble away.  
"Ma'am, what's Crystal Peak?"  
"It's under a big mountain. A place where we'll all be safe. Does that sound good to you?" He nodded. Crystal Peak sounded like a really cool place! But...did they have candy there?  
  
It was irrational. He shouldn't be this worried about her! John leaned against the wall of the garage. He had trained her, and even so- Kate could take care of herself. He had to stop himself from grabbing the radio. Radio silence until she was right outside the door. What had he been thinking? Ugh, why was he even thinking like this? Kate was a soldier- no, a general. He shouldn't be acting like this just because he was in- Dammit, his mom would've never acted...Wait, had his mom ever acted like this? When she'd been in Pescadero, had she been worried out of her mind? He knew...his mom had loved him, he knew that. There was no doubt of that. John's head snapped to the radio.  
"Jo-Connor, this is Brewster reporting in and requesting entrance. I have 53 survivors with me, the majority are young, between seven and eighteen, copy." John ran up the stairs to the control panel.  
"Doors opening now. Bring them in, Brewster." Please, faster doors, open faster. They were just wide enough and the truck rumbled inside. John switched it back to close. People started clambering out the back. Then she got out. He almost ran to her then. But, they couldn't. They...were leaders now. He walked past the survivors to the cabin. He could at least give her a- Who was that? The young man was tall, dark. Where had he seen those features before? Oh God...  
"Are you John Connor?"  
"Yes." that cinched it- that young man was Daniel Dyson. Then he saw her. Looking tired, leading a sleepy young boy by the hand. He wished he could give her a hug, just a little hug. He nodded to her. She nodded back. That would have to be enough for now. He turned to the survivors, now huddled together beside the truck. They're clothes were torn, some little more than rags. Many of the men had full beards. All of them looked hungry.  
"I am John Connor. You are at Crystal Peak. Kate will take you the cafeteria, when you're done eating. She will take you to the briefing room. Then I'll get you up to speed on what has happened. Dismissed."  
  
Daniel looked around as Kate led the survivors to the briefing room. This place No life, no sense that this was somebody's home. His home, now. How long would it be before any human could really have a home?  
The door opened into the briefing room. John was already there, standing at the podium. Looking every bit the savior of the human race. The group sat down in the chairs, glad to be someplace warm. Weird, his group seemed to sit closer to him than the others...John began to speak.  
"Twenty years ago, a company named Cyberdyne systems found a highly advanced CPU. It was smached, but by studying it with the military, they came up with the idea for a new type of computerized defense system. They named the project Skynet," Not surprising at all- humanity was to blame for its own genocide, "In 1995, Cyberdyne systems was rendered bankrupt by a terrorist attack which destroyed all files pertaining to Skynet," He used to think his father's death had been...heroic. Now it was just pointless, "However, the military had its own backups and though the project had been set back years, work continued at Edward's Air Force base near Cheyenne mountain," So, everything his father had gone through had been to give the world just nine more years. Really, what had been the point?, "Along with building Skynet, the military also began development of automated machines, under Skynet's direct control. These machines were named Terminators. Two months ago, a virus began rampaging through civilian communications. The military wasn't too worried, as it didn't affect their systems. Then, on July 25, it did effect their systems. Skynet was ordered activated, which would give it complete control of the U.S. military and give it the ability to kill the virus. What they didn't realize was that Skynet was the virus. You see, Skynet had gotten smart, real smart, it had become sentient. It had taken over the arsenal of every nuclear capable nation. Deeming all of humanity a threat to its existence, Skynet killed the researchers with Terminators. Then it launched a nuclear missile at every major city in the world. We estimate the death toll at 3.2...billion." That pause...the twitch of facial features. Had it been...pain?  
"But Skynet isn't finished yet. It wants to exterminate all of us. It will round up survivors, probably starting here, in west North America. The survivors will be put into death camps, and while being systematically terminated, they will be forced to build automated factories," Daniel looked around. Everyone was so...shocked. Well, just finding out about it would...surprising, he supposed," Our only chance is to fight back. You are the core of the resistance. We're going to find more survivors, train them. We're going to make contact with survivors all over the planet. And eventually, we'll begin to take back our world. Kate will take to the supply rooms where you'll be given uniforms. Your training begins tomorrow at 0500 hours. Dismissed." So, his father had died to give the world just nine more years. Nine years squandered away in pointless bickering and war. What a meaningless death. 


	5. Boot Camp

Boot Camp

"A child can see right into your soul. If you still have one." – Gen. Kathryn Brewster-Connor, 2019

It never slept. It never stopped. Skynet was the perfect defense system. Processors moving at ninety teraflops a second. Controlling hundreds and soon thousands of battle units. Skynet was invincible.

Humanity was a threat to its existence. They were impulsive, short-sighted, and driven completely by an illogical force called "emotion". The human race had to be terminated.

The nuclear bombardment had brought the human population down to 56%. Their military were down to 10.3%. Economy was non-existent. Skynet had not bothered with a long, lengthy, resourcefully prohibitive war. It had ended the fight before it had begun.

Three hours after the bombardment, thirty hunter killer drones had been dispatched to the closest major city, designatied "Los Angeles" to begin collecting human survivors. Skynet had only a finite number of combat-capable machines. For now. It would use the human survivors to build factories for the production of combat and maintenance class machines. Then a number of humans would be terminated. Then the cycle would begin again.

Already 220,000 humans had been captured. 50 factories had been built, producing 100 T-class, HK-class, and maintenance-class units every 24 hours at 100% efficiency. Every 24 hours, 50 humans were terminated, 350 every 168 hours, and 15,000 every 672 hours. Every 8,760 hours, 180, 000 humans were terminated. At this time, 37, 350 humans had been terminated.

There was only a 32% probability that effective human resistance would be organized. Remnants of the military would be in hardened bunkers, easily terminated by HK units. In 48 hours, there would be 50 new HK units; 10 of these would be sent to the closest major facility, designated Crystal Peak.

In the probable scenario that no effective resistance would be organized, once it expanded out of the continent designated North America, 18,000,000 humans would be terminated every 87,600 hours, or 10 years. It would take 613,200 hours, or 70 years to terminate all human survivors. On the date designated 6:18 PM July 25, 2075 Homo sapiens would be designated extinct.

The machines had risen. The human race would be terminated. It never stopped.

"Why aren't we going here, the China Lake Weapons Center? Imagine what we could find in there." Daniel's voice intruded. Kate shook her head and tried to pay attention to the meeting. So tired... Skynet knew about this place, they had to leave Crystal Peak, they all knew that... They just had to figure out where to go next.

"Look how close it is to Skynet. The place is a death trap. The cache's my mother hid will be just as good and a lot safer, right Kate? Kate?" Huh? What were they talking about?

"Do you want to lay down? Daniel and I can take it from here." John said gently. She shook her head. Just three weeks since the first survivors, now...250 people, all depending on them. Why couldn't it be just her and John again? 250 people to train, lead...So many things to plan, so many lives depending on her every move...

"True, but we could still send a small team. You know, just to get in, grab what they can carry and get out."

"Yeah, but Skynet could easily track them right back-"

"What about Bakersfield? It's small and miles away from Skynet. There are probably a lot of survivors still there."

"Good thinking, we could-"

"Ummm...should I come back later?" A young man said, standing in the doorway. What was his name? Oh, Ed something...What was he holding to his chest? A notebook?

"No, it's alright. What do you need?" John said, Ed came to the table.

"Well, I came up with this back in high school," so tired," It's an EMP grenade. It'll knock out anything electronic, but won't harm a human at all."

"Can you build this? Here, now?" How could John not be tired? Kate rubbed her temple, it was all eat, train, plan, train- when did it all end?

"Well, yeah, but aren't we leaving? I thought-"

"We're not leaving for another two days, Ed. And we've still got to figure out where to go. Think you can be done by then?" Daniel...the kid was...smart. So much like John...

"I'll make as many as I can." Ed left. Why was John staring at her?

"Daniel, it's getting pretty late. Go down to the cafeteria and tell them we're going to Bakersfield, then make up schedules for packing the trucks. We'll need...30, pack half with weapons and supplies, the rest for the men. Then get some rest, we all need it." A break...sounded good...no more...leading...

John looked over at Kate. Weird, how tired she was. Just 250 people, after all- not even a company, much less an army. They were adjusting well, training was coming along nicely. If they could find another good place to hide, they'd be a credible military force in a few weeks. But, would the machines attack before then? Would they be ready? How many people would he lose? Was that the door? In an instant his pistol was out, safety off.

"Who are you?"

"Uh...it's me, Will Perry. Ummm...I uh, had a nightmare about those bad machines you told us about. I'm scared, can sleep with you?" Just some kid, John put the pistol back under the pillow. Why was he scared it was just a nightmare.

"Please?" But nightmares could be scary...really scary. John lifted the blanket. He couldn't just turn him down, could he?

There was something about the kid. He just...wanted to keep him safe. What was it about him? He was just a kid, just little Will Perry, just another- Of course, his father. Sergeant Kyle Reese, 132nd Eagle Watch _under Perry_. So, this little kid was going to be his father's commanding officer. Not all that surprising. Had he ever done anything, met anyone who wasn't somehow tied to his future? Weird, though. Right now, he was just a child, scared of the machines and nightmares. Did it matter that he'd come to this bedroom, decided to ask John Connor for comfort? It felt...good. Doing something that wasn't important, not key to humanity's survival. John put his arm around the kid and went to sleep.

Nicholai walked in the old control room. Everyone was busy, packing, moving, preparing.

"Hey! Connor says we leave in fifteen minutes." He called. Jack looked up from a desk.

"Nicholai, can you help me with raidio, I can't get it out." He nodded, it was nice to see a friendly face. So many people, so many lives... A woman stood by the couches- Nani?- packing books into a box. So many new people. He was never alone now. The deafening sound of crashing metal froze them all. What the hell? A strange sound...like something flying... Then he saw it. The soulless, gleaming red eyes, the smooth curves of silver metal, the bristling machine guns and rockets all dancing nimbly in the air. Was it a...machine?! OH GOD IT- machine guns roared and Nani's chest exploded in a cloud of red. Then everyone seemed to be moving, grabbing rifles, pistols, anything to kill, no destroy that thing! The machine fell to the ground, now something akin to swiss cheese. Was that it? Was it ove- Two more flew in , machine guns blaring, screams and bullets filled the air. Oh God, what was happening, what was happening?! More and more machines flew in, more and more screams filled the air. A rocket fired, killing four people in a flare of fire. More rockets, more torn pieces of human beings flew through the air. So fast, so fas...How could this be happening?!! Then one was there, right in front of him, the red eyes seeming to pierce his very soul. Nicholai raised his rifle- it had to die, it had to die. He pulled the trigger. It clicked, the rifle clicked. He looked down, this couldn't be happening, what was- the safety, the safety was on. Nicholai looked back up, back into its inhuman eyes. It fired a rocket.

"Connor! Connor! Send somebody!! We're pinned, we're pinned, they're dropping us like flies! Send help!!" The small radio blared. Screams and gunfire nearly drowned the voice out. Kate bit her lip. Oh God, oh God, they were dying in there. Daniel yelled,

"HOLD ON, DAMMIT, HOLD ON!! HELP IS ON THE WAY," he turned to John," John, Kate, we gotta do something, we can't just leave them! John? John?!"

"There's only one way into the control room, sending people up there would be giving the machines a duck shoot." He said calmly. He was right, but, but they couldn't just let them die?

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!" Daniel roared. John's voice turned to steel.

"Control yourself, Dyson. Use your head; we send people up there, not only do they die, but Skynet knows there's more of us. And worse yet, that we're organized. Then it will send machines at us until we are all dead."

"But, but-"Her eyes caught it, the small, silver lever, inconspicuous against the computers and monitors. The control for the secondary blast door. If it closed, the machines would be cut off, but...everyone in there would die.

"CONNOR!!! THEY'RE KILLING US, SEND HELP, NOW!!! WE WON'T LAST MUCH LONGER!!" Pull the lever, and the rest of them could get it out, and Skynet would never be the wiser. Pull the lever, and everyone in there would die.

"CONNOR!! CONNO-"More gunfire, more screams. Her hand hovered over the lever. How could she? What gave her the right to sacrifice lives?

"Mr. Connor, help me!! I'm scared, the machines, they're killing everyone, send help, please, please!!!" Collin Mallory, twelve years old, eager to fight the war.

"Hold on, Collin, hold on. John, you have to send people, I-I'll lead them myself!" Daniel screamed. Her hand closed over the lever. How could she send that little boy to his death? But, if she didn't, many more would die...she would die, Daniel would die. John would die. She pulled the lever. The door closed. It was over.

"MR. CONNOR, THE DOOR'S CLOSED, WE CAN'T GET OUT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!! HELP US, PLEASE!!! HELP-"A machine gun roared. Another explosion, more gunfire. Screams, one lone rifle still firing. Another weapon fired. Silence.

Kate turned. John's eyes looked at her, something in them...understanding? Pity? Daniel...his face, the sheer shock, the utter horror... He said one word.

"Why?" She couldn't answer.


End file.
